Let's Fight Now !
by acer26393
Summary: BTS adalah kelompok terpopular di sekolah swasta terbaik di Korea Selatan. BTS beranggotakan 7 pria tampan, sempurna dan kaya raya. Mereka tiba-tiba dipaksa merubah kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka demi berkuliah di Universitas Harvard. Tetapi di saat perjuangan mereka baru dimulai, datanglah teror yang membuat mereka bergetar ketakutan. Akankah mereka sesempurna image mereka ?
1. prolog

**_JUDUL : Lets Fight Now !_**

 ** _AUTHOR : Felysa_**

 ** _RATING : 15 Tahun_**

 ** _GENRE : School life, friendship, drama, dll._**

 ** _CAST : All member BTS_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

_ ** _PROLOG__**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

* * *

Haneul Senior High School Sekolah swasta bertaraf internasional yang terdapat di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan sekolah elit tersebut ? Tidak terhitung jumlah prestasi muird – muridnya menjadikan sekolah itu termasuk ke dalam kategori 3 sekolah terfavorit di negara asalnya.

Tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi murid di sekolah itu. Hanya murid yang memiliki kapasitas otak yang luar biasa saja yang bisa menjadi murid disana, atau setidaknya kalian harus berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang berstandar tinggi.

Setiap sekolah pasti memiliki perbedaan kasta, salah satu kasta tertinggi biasanya di raih oleh kelompok anak popular. Di sekolah elit, tepat nya di Haneul Senior High School, kelompok popular ini di kenal dengan nama BTS.

BTS beranggotakan 7 siswa laki –laki yang memiliki masing – masing visual luar biasa dan tentunya dengan latar belakang keluarga yang juga luar biasa.

..

.

..

.

MIN YOONGI

Pria ini berkulit putih yang cenderung terlihat pucat dan memiliki wajah datar yang sangat manis juga memiliki mata serta tatapan yang sangat tajam. Dibandingkan ke enam sahabatnya, keluarga Yoongi lah yang terkaya. Dan sebagai balasan nya, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, mereka mungkin hanya akan pulang ke rumah sekitar 3 bulan sekali. Bahkan, sewaktu Yoongi berumur 13 tahun, orang tuanya pernah 1 tahun full tidak pulang. Sejak kecil, Yoongi sudah terbiasa dengan kekerasan, dalam waktu 2 bulan saja, ia dapat di culik 3 kali oleh musuh kelurganya dan bahkan orang kepercayaan keluarganya. Dengan masa kecilnya yang kelam tersebut, Yoongi kini tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang dinin, kejam, licik dan tertutup.

..

.

PARK JIMIN

Pria ini memiliki tubuh yang pendek tetapi memiliki ABS dan memiliki ekspresi juga sikap yang selalu ceria dalam keadaan apapun. Walaupun begitu, ia memiliki obsesi yang berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Jimin juga sangat ceroboh dan memiliki otak yang sangat pas – pas an. Ia pemilik image terbaik di BTS, ia terkenal dengan senyum cerahnya serta kebaikan hatinya yang selalu menolong orang atau korban bullying dari sahabat – sahabatnya. Latar belakang kelurga nya pun tidak buruk, ia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan suami istri yang lumayan bahagia.

..

.

KIM TAEHYUNG

Pria ini memiliki wajah yang tampan tetapi memiliki kelakuan nya sangat menjauhi kata baik. Hampir semua lembar catatan buku hitam di sekolahnya penuh dengan namanya. Baik itu pembullyan, merusak fasilitas sekolah, berkelahi, tidak mengerjakan tugas, bersikap semaunya kepada seluruh warga sekolah, dan kelakuan buruk lainnya. Latar belakang keluarganya, ia memiliki kakak perempuan 2 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Kakaknya itu memang terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat cantik, otak yang sangat pintar dan kepribadian yang sangat memukau. Walaupun ia dan kakaknya memiliki perbedaan yang sangat luar biasa, tidak ada perbedaan perlakuan orang tuanya terhadap dirinya dan kakaknya.

..

.

JEON JUNGKOOK

Pria ini memiliki sifat yang lumayan liar dan fisik yang sangat kuat. Ia memiliki pesona yang sangat luar biasa, dengan bermodalkan senyuman serta kedipan mata saja dapat membuat para perempuan tergila-gila padanya. Di balik kelakuannya yang minus, ia memiliki bakat dan otak yang juga sesempurna wajah dan tubuhnya. Latar belakang keluarganya cukup menyedihkan, keluarganya lumayan berantakan. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai lalu masing – masing menikah lagi. Ia tinggal bersama ibunya, ayah tirinya dan adik tirinya yang berbeda 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

..

.

KIM SEOK JIN

Pria ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan bentuk tubuh yang juga sama bagusnya. Ia memiliki otak pas – pas an, bahkan lebih bodoh dibandingkan Jimin. Ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat manja dan suka berfoya – foya. Ia selalu menghabiskan uang nya untuk taruhan, membeli barang – barang dengan harga sangat fantastis tetapi tidak bermanfaat. Ia bahkan pernah membeli sebuah kolam renang yang baru saja di bangun karen disana terdapat patung manusia yang sedang memberi makan anjingnya. Menuruntnya patung tersebut sangat mirip dengan nya dan juga anjing kesayangan nya Jonggu. latar belakang keluarganya buruk, ayah dan ibunya sangat tidak akur tetapi mereka masih bertahan dengan status pernikahan mereka.

..

.

KIM NAMJOON

Pria ini memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan gagah. Ia memiliki otak yang luar biasa pinta dengan IQ diatas rata – rata murid di sekolahnya. Ia memiliki sifat kepemimpinan dan sangat bijaksana, membuat member BTS menjadikannya ketua di kelompok tersebut. Ia juga memiliki banyak fans yang sangat royal kepadanya. Tatapi terkadang ia memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut hanya untuk kesenangan bersama member lainnya. Ibunya sudah meninggal dunia dari dirinya masih berusia 4 tahun.

..

.

JUNG HOSEOK

Pria ini memiliki tubuh yang sangat lincah dan kecepatan dalam mengambil keputusan terbaik, serta ia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat polos. Tetapi dibalik wajah polosnya, dibandingakan member lain, Hoseok lah yang paling sering membully, ia juga sering pergi ke club malam dan mengikuti beberapa event balapan liar. Tidak ada masalah di latar belakang keluarga nya, ia adalah anak tunggal dari ibu seorang designer ternama dan ayah seorang presdir perusahaan yang harmonis.

..

.

..

.

_TBC_

* * *

 _ **Hai ! gimana prolognya ? maklum aja yaa, saya baru pertama kali nulis fanfiction.. wkwkwkwkkk... walaupun jelek, mohon di baca yaa..**_

 _ **Terima kasih udah baca prolog abal - abal ini, ketemu lagi di chapter 1 yaaa.. okee! byee.. byee !**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**JUDUL : Lets Fight Now !**_

 _ **AUTHOR : Felysa**_

 _ **RATIING : 15 Tahun**_

 _ **GENRE : School life, friendship, drama, dll.**_

 _ **CAST : All member BTS**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

..

.

..

.

" Yoongi.. bantuin dong.. berat tau!" teriak Jimin marah kepada Yoongi yang berada di depannya. Ia membawa 6 tas ransel milik sahabat-sahabat termasuk dirinya, sedangkan Yoongi hanya membawa 1 tas ransel miliknya.

" hei Jimin, kenapa kau lama sekali sih," Yoongi yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun akhirnya membentak Jimin dan mengambil alih 2 tas ransel di tangan Jimin.

" aishh ... kenapa tidak dari tadi sih," ucap Jimin kesal. " nih, bawain satu lagi dong.." kata Jimin tetapi di acuhkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Yoongi dan Jimin sekarang sedang membawa 7 tas ransel milik mereka serta sahabat-sahabat mereka. BTS berencana akan bolos untuk mengikuti balapan liar di daerah Gangnam jam 10 nanti. Akan tetapi seluruh member BTS kecuali Yoongi dan Jimin dihukum membersihkan lantai 7 yang dipenuhi ruangan yang tidak terpaki atau biasanya disebutgudang. Hal ini terjadi hanya karena BTS ketahuan membully adik kelas yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus pisang di sepatu Taehyung.

" Yoongi, aku sudah sangat lelah.. bagaimana kalau kita naik lift saja," ucap Jimin lalu membanting ke 3 tas teman nya dan tidak lupa menendang nya secara brutal.

" yaa.. kau lupa ? kita hanya punya kesempatan naik lift sekali. Kalau kita menaiki lift 2 kali, kita akan ketahuan bodoh ," Jawab Yoongi lalu kembali menaiki tangga.

Yaa memang, sebenarnya sekolah ini memiliki larangan bagi siswanya untuk tidak menaiki lift selain kepala sekolah, guru dan staf sekolah lainnya. Bila kalian ingin menggunakan lift tesebut, kalian harus memiliki ID, baru setelah itu pintu lift akan terbuka. Dan informasi ID itu secara otomatis akan terkirim ke komputer pihak yang berwenang. Maka dari itu mereka hanya bisa memakai ID hasil curian itu hanya sekali. Selain itu, di lift itu juga terdapat cctv. Sebab itu, tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berniat mengambil resiko sebesar itu kecuali BTS.

Setelah sekitar 4 menit mereka menaiki tangga dengan suka cita, akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di lantai 7 dengan selamat. Dengan cepat Yoongi membuka gerbang lantai 7 dengan kunci yang juga hasil curian. Yaahh, gurunya memang sangat kurang kerjaan hingga sampai mengunci mereka di lantai 7 ini.

CKKLEEKK... akhirnya gembok berkarat itu berhasil terbuka setelah susah payah Yoongi membukanya.

" heii... di mana kalian.." teriak Jimin kencang dengan suara merdunya.

Dan tak lama terdengar sahutan dari paling ujung ruangan." kami di sini Jimin, kemarilah,"

Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju ke sumber suara dan mendapati member BTS sedang berdiri dengan formasi membentuk lingkaran.

" yaa.. apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat pergi," ucap Jimin malas dari pintu.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, Yoongi langsung menyadari keadaan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut di penuhi photo mereka ber tujuh, dan juga di penuhi coret – coretan yang cukup mengerikan.

" ada apa ini ? kenapa seperti ini ? tanya Yoongi heran, membuat Jimiin sadar ada yang tidak beres dari ruangan ini.

" kami tidak tau, tadinya kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat sambil menunggu kalian datang.. tetapi kami malah menemukan ini," Namjoon pun memberikan penjelasan kepada Yoongi dan Jimin yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

" bukankah ini photo dari kita masih kelas 10 ?," tanya Yoongi yang masih setengah percaya apa yang di lihatnya itu.

" iya, kurasa ia sangat terobsesi dengan kita sejak lama.." jawab Jungkook sambil berjalan lalu mengelus photo dirinya sendiri yang sedang membully teman sekelasnya di perpustakaan 1 tahun yang lalu.

" apakah dia berbahaya ? sungguh ini sangat mengerikan," kata Jimin yang mulai ketakutan saat melihat tulisan ' kalian adalah pembunuh ' di papan tulis menggunakan kapur berwarna merah.

" entahlah Jim, kurasa ini akan baik-baik saja karena sudah 2 tahun lebih ia tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada kita.." ucap Hoseok mulai menenangkan para member yang terrlihat mulai sangat tidak nyaman, meskipun ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" lalu kalian tadi membicarakan apa ? " tanya Yoongi yang sudah mulai tenang lalu berjalan kearah sahabat-sahabatnya dan diikuti oleh Jimin dibelakangnya.

" hmm.. tadi kami sedang membicarakan kemungkinan siapa pelaku nya," jawab Jin sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka didekatnya.

" heiii... ayo pergi, aku sangat lapar," rengek Taehyung sambil memegangi perutnya.

" ya udah lah, kita pergi aja. Udah jam segini juga, nanti kita terlambat ke sana nya.." ucap Namjoon memberi keputusan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan saja dengan para member.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam, sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran nya masing- masing.

" yaa.. kenapa tas ku seperti ini ?! " marah Jin saat melihat tasnya kotor saat mengambilnya di depan gerbang lantai 7.

" punyaku juga.." ucap Jungkook dan Hoseok bersamaan.

" bukan aku, Jimin lah yang menendang dan menginjaknya." Jawab Yoongi cepat dan langsung berjalan ke arah lift yang terletak di samping tangga.

" YAAKK.. PARK JIMIN !" teriak Jin, Jungkook dan Hoseok bersamaan dan langsung terdengar suara Jimin yang kesakitan.

Setelah puas memukuli Jimin, mereka pun langsung menaiki lift dengan menggunakan ID milik wali kelasnya. Dan saat mereka telah sampai di lantai 1, pintu lift pun terbuka. Munculah sesosok orang yang sangat mereka kenal yaitu sang kepala sekolah.

" shitt... " batin member BTS yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sang kepala sekolah dengan anak buah di belakangnya.

" hai.. B..T..S.." sapa sang kepala sekolah membuat suasana langsung menjadi mencekam.

BTS pun dengan cepat menunduk hormat dan balik menyapa. " halo saem,"

" kebetulan sekali, sepertinya kalian terburu-buru, tetapi sayangnya saya ingin kalian semua ke ruangan saya sekarang. Apakah kalian keberatan ? " tanya kepala sekolah mutlak tidak dapat dibantah. Yaahh.. secara tidak langsung ini adalah perintah.

" siap saem," jawab BTS serempak dengan terpaksa.

BTS pun kembali masuk ke dalam lift bersama sang kepala sekolah serta 4 orang lainnya. Sesampai nya di lantai 4, mereka pun keluar dari lift dan langsung masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa ada interaksi maupun percakapan yang terjadi. Tanpa disuruh, mereka pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

" kalian akan ku masukan ke kelas khusus," ucap kepala sekolah to the point membuat para member BTS melongo.

" maksudmu saem ?" tanya Namjoon meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

" kalian akan belajar di kelas dan juga guru khusus yang sudah saya sediakan untuk kalian.." jelas kepala sekolah yang bermarga Kang itu secara singkat. " kudengar kalian dihukum membersihkan lantai 7..nah, disitulah kalian nanti akan belajar dan tidur," lanjutnya.

" baiklah saem, kami akan meminta izin kepada orang tua kami." Namjoon pun berusaha menolak omongan luar biasa sang kepala sekolahnya tersebut secara tidak langsung itu dengan sopan.

" tidak perlu, kami sudah membicarakannya dan mereka semua sudah setuju.." ucap Kang saem yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka kehabisan kata- kata.

Bagaimana bisa kepala sekolahnya itu mendapatkan restu ke dua orang tua mereka? Sedangkan mereka saja sangat jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Apalagi fakta bahwa Kaeng saem mengadakan pertemuan.. itu terdengar seperti sangat mustahil bagi mereka.

"ekhmm.. dan juga perkenalkan, mereka ini adalah guru- guru yang akan mengajar kalian nanti," tunjuk Kang saem kepada 2 wanita dan 2 pria di sampingnya. " Taeyon, Seohyun, Leetuk dan Kyuhyun," absen nya satu persatu.

Ke empat guru itu pun lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing – masing dengan sangat ramah dan bersahabat. BTS pun hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepala mereka dan berbicara atau menjawab seperlunya. Dipikiran mereka sekarang hanyalah fokus kepada jam dinding di ruangan tersebut yang telah menunjukan pukul 09.45 KST. ' sialan, habis sudah uang saku ku minggu ini, '

Akhirnya mereka diperboleh kan pergi, 30 menit sudah mereka berada di ruangan terkutuk itu dan mendengarkan tiap omong kosong kepala sekolah dan guru baru mereka. Rasanya mereka sangat ingin pergi ke toilet untuk mengeluarkan isi perut mereka yang sudah tidak kuat mendengarkan peraturan yang berlaku di kelas khusus tersebut. Dimulai dari larangan membawa Handphone dan barang elektronik lainnya, uang saku yang dibatasi, dan yang paling parah adalah mereka harus menginap di sekolah, lebih tepatnya berada di lantai 7.

" saem, kita mau kemana ? " tanya Taehyung saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke lift.

" ke lantai 7," jawab guru laki – laki yang kalau tidak salah bernama Leetuk itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah percakapan yang sangat singkat itu, mereka kembali berjalan dengan diam. Lalu tak lama mereka sudah sampai di lift.

" eitt.. kenapa kalian naik lift juga ? kalian harus menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke lantai 7," ucap Kyuhyun saem kemudian masuk ke dalam lift. " jika kalian tidak datang, kalian akan menerima balasan nya. Ingat itu. " lalu pintu lift pun tertutup dengan sempurna.

" apa kita akan ke atas ? " tanya Jin membuat BTS saling bertatapan hingga beberapa detik.

" aku akan pergi. " jawab Yoongi memecah keheningan.

" iya, aku juga. Aku juga sudah sangat lapar. " ucap Jungkook. " kalau kalian ? "

" hmm.. sepertinya aku ikut dengan kalian. Aku tidak peduli." Kata Taehyung dan diangguki setuju oleh member lainnya.

BTS pun akhirnya pergi dari sekolah menggunakan lift serta melompat pagar. Setelah itu mereka langsung berangakat menuju restoran mewah terdekat menggunakan mobil milik Namjoon yang ter parkir tepat di samping sekolah elit tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah restoran mewah terpopular dengan masakan Jepang sebagai andalannya. Mereka pun memilih meja di lantai 2, lebih tepatnya di meja nomor 23. Tujuh pria tampan itu pun dengan segera menikmati makanan mereka segera setelah pelayan datang untuk menyajikannya.

Ke tujuh pria popular itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tetapi tidak menghalangi keluarnya pesona yang sangat luar biasa yang dimiliki mereka. Saat ini, hampir seluruh pengunjung restoran itu baik pria maupun wanita menatap mereka dengan kagum.

" jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian ? " tanya Namjoon membuka percakapan.

" sangat luar biasa, bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang tuaku akan peduli untuk hal seperti ini, " jawab Yoongi sambil meminum _hot cappucino_ nya.

" sungguh, ini seperti mimpi untuku.. aku tidak percaya bahwa ini akan terjadi pada kita mulai dari hari ini. " sahut Jimin. " apakah kita sudah tidak bisa bersenang – senang lagi ? "

" kita akan tetap selalu bebas Jimin-aa.. akan kupastikan itu. " Taehyung yang sedang fokus dengan PSP di tangan nya itu pun tiba – tiba bersuara.

" lalu, apakah kita akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar delapan bulan di lantai 7 itu ? itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.." ucap Jungkook malas.

" hmmm... yah aku tidak sudi tidur disana.. lagi pula kesan pertama kita di tempat itu pun cukup buruk.." Hoseok tidak pernah mengira bahwa hidup nya dan sahabat – sahabat nya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Yaahh.. mereka sangat tidak suka bila kehidupan mereka di atur sekalipun itu adalah orang tua mereka sendiri.

Hening. Mereka saat ini sedang sibuk dengan dunia nya masing – masing. Dari luar, memang BTS terlihat sangat tenang dan santai. Tetapi, di dalam diri masing – masing member, mereka merasa sangat gugup dengan hal baru yang akan mereka jalani mulai dari hari ini.

" haloo.. mu-rid- mu-rid ke-sa-ya-ngan-ku." Ucap sesorang yang juga diiringi oleh suara pukulan meja yang sangat besar dan tiba- tiba. Hal itu menyebabkan member BTS terlonjak kaget.

" saem ? "

Oh tidak, shit!. Bagaiman bisa ke empat guru ini dapat menemukan mereka secepat ini ? apakah mereka memiliki semacam kekuatan supernatural yang sangat akurat ?

" wahhh... suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini ya ? " ucap Seohyun, atau lebih tepatnya sindiran.

" wahh.. iya saem, kok bisa ya ? ha..ha..ha.." sahut Hoseok canggung, diiringi dengan tawa renyah nya. BTS pun saling melirik, merasa bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

" ahh.. saem sayang sekali, kita baru saja akan pergi. " Yoongi pun memulai kembali percakapan yang sempat terhenti sementara tadi. " baiklah kami pergi dulu saem, " ucap Yoongi lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh sahabat – sahabatnya.

" sampai jumpa, saem." Mereka pun menunduk hormat dan langsung cepat – cepat pergi menjauh dari ke empat gurunya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, guru baru nya itu pun tersenyum penuh arti.

" sialan, ini pasti perbuatan empat penyihir itu ! sungguh, aku yakin 100%." Marah Jungkook saat melihat ban mobil milik Namjoon terkulai lemah di tempatnya.

" bagaimana kita akan pergi ? " kesal Taehyung lalu melempar ke dua sepatunya ke kaca mobil Namjoon.

" yakkkk..! Kim Taehyung bodoh ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!" jerit Namjoon tidak terima saat kaca mobil nya tergores sepatu Taehyung.

" sudahlah, aku juga sudah memesan 3 mobil taxi untuk kita. " lerai Jimin malas.

Mereka pun dengan sabar menunggu di lobi restoran.. 5 menit.. 10 menit... 15 menit...20 menit...

" yaak! Jimin-aa.. kau tidak sedang bercanda kan ?! mengapa taxi nya belum datang ?! apa kau memesan taxi di Cina ?! " Jin pun sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran nya.

" sungguh, aku sudah memesan nya.. aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.. jangan menyalahkanku.." bela Jimin tidak mau kalah.

" ckk.. ayo kita pastikan ke gerbang saja.. kalau saja taxi nya sudah sampai dan tidak punya pulsa untuk menghubungi Jimin." Ucap Hoseok.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju gerbang restoran mewah itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil.. tidak ada satupun taxi disana.

Jimin yang ingin cepat pulang dan tidak ingin disalahkan pun dengan tidak sabaran bertanya kepada satpam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. " maaf pak, apa bapak melihat 3 taxi yang datang kesini ? "

" ahh.. yang itu. Iya aku tau.. tapi tadi ada empat orang membayarku untuk mengatakan kepada setiap taxi yang datang bahwa pemesannya membatalkan pesanannya." Jelas pak satpam itu dengan wajah sepolos bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Secara otomatis, BTS pun mengepalkan tangan nya. Menahan amarah yang siap keluar kapan saja.

' terkutuk kalian guru brengsek '

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

 ** _.. TBC.._**

 ** _Hai.. hai.. hai... ketemu lagi kita di chapter 1. Sejujurnya gue ini nggak terlalu bisa membuat cerita.. tapi entah kenapa, gue pengen banget bikin ff. Jadilah dengan modal nekat.. terbentuklah deh ni ff yang gak jelas ini..._**

 ** _Maaf ya cerita nya nggak nyambung dan bahasanya susah di pahami.. tapi ya udahlah yaa.. dibawa seneng aja.. Terima kasih udah membaca.._**

 ** _..HAPPY READING.._**


End file.
